narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Estátua Demoníaca do Caminho Exterior
O Gedō Mazō (外道魔像, Estátua Demoníaca do Caminho Exterior; TV Brasileira "Estátua Gedō") foi o receptáculo vazio do Jūbi.Naruto capítulo 594, página 9 Devido a ter o DNA de ambos os Senju e Uchiha e despertar o Rinnegan, Madara Uchiha foi capaz de quebrar o selo colocado pelo Rikudō Sennin, que havia selado-o dentro da lua, e invocar o corpo para a terra. O Gedō Mazō foi usado mais tarde por Obito Uchiha e Nagato como o recipiente para os Bijū, que foram capturados e selados novamente dentro dele pelos membros da Akatsuki.Naruto capítulo 606, páginas 14-15 Aparência A estátua é um humanoide gigante feito de um material rochoso. Suas costas têm um número de falhas pontudas e compridas, semelhantes com saliências. Quando invocado por Nagato pela primeira vez, a estátua está vendada. Durante subseqüentes aparições da Akatsuki, nove espaços para seus olhos (normalmente fechados) estão presentes na venda. Nestas aparições em seus braços também estão vinculados grilhões e a estátua possui um pergaminho anexado à sua boca. Quando foi mostrada totalmente após ter sido invocado por Tobi, aparentemente está usando alguma forma de roupão, e quando visto no esconderijo do Tobi, seus tornozelos também apareceram para ser acoplados em grilhões. A saliência longa do chakra amplificando metal de quando ele conectado ao Nagato também está presente, vindo de seu estômago, parecido com o cordão umbilical. Quando convocados para a batalha a estátua quebra as amarras que lhe permite mover-se em batalha. Durante a sua metamorfose para as Dez Caudas, a aparência de Gedō Mazō começa a mudar, que é mais perceptível em torno de sua área de boca e através dos picos em seu corpo, que começaram a estender e em alguns casos, sua forma de dobra. História Passado Quando o Rikudō Sennin separou seu chakra de seu corpo para criar os Bijū, ele selou a casca oca que era o corpo do Jūbi dentro da lua, onde permaneceu até que foi invocado por Madara Uchiha, que havia adquirido o DNA Senju e despertou o Rinnegan. Madara então batizou a casca vazia de Gedō Mazō.Naruto capítulo 606, página 13 Durante sua velhice, Madara foi capaz de estender a vida, anexando-se à estátua através do clone onde ele serviu como um meio de suporte de vida, constantemente fornecendo-lhe chakra.Naruto capítulo 602, página 12 Madara também usou o poder da estátua para catalisar as células que ele tinha obtido a partir de Hashirama Senju, a fim de criar uma réplica irracional de Hashirama, e os seres humanos artificiais que produziu. Foi só depois de encontrar alguém para continuar os preparativos para o Plano Olho da Lua, que Madara desconectou-se do Gedō Mazō e com seu último suspiro disse ao jovem, que até o momento em que ele fosse revivido ele iria agir usando seu nome.Naruto capítulo 606, páginas 16-17 Como Madara explicou para Obito, ensinando-lhe os métodos para controlá-lo, o renascimento do Jūbi alimentando os Bijū para o Gedō Mazō é vital para o Plano Olho da Lua. thumb|left|O Gedō Mazō invocado por Nagato. Durante a Terceira Guerra Mundial Shinobi, quando Hanzō contou com a ajuda da ANBU Raiz de Danzō Shimura para eliminar a ameaça crescente da organização Akatsuki, com Konan feita de refém e Yahiko sacrificando-se para salvá-la, Nagato enfurecido e alimentado pela dor invocou o Gedō Mazō, que perfurou suas costas com um número de hastes pretas e emagreceu ele, dando-lhe o poder de matar todos os homens de Hanzō com apenas Hanzō escapando da briga vivo.Naruto capítulo 447, páginas 7-13 Desde então, como Pain, Nagato iria invocar a estátua sempre que um jinchūriki ou Bijū seria pego para fazer os membros da Akatsuki extrair e selar a besta dentro dele. Parte II Resgate do Kazekage thumb|A estátua começa a extração de Shukaku do corpo de Gaara. Anos mais tarde, Nagato fez da estátua, o recurso para a extração das Bijū. Quando Sasori e Deidara chegam no esconderijo da Akatsuki com Gaara desacordado, Nagato invoca-o para extrair o Uma Cauda Shukaku durante um período de três dias, selando-o na estátua. Quando o selamento começa, a estátua larga o pergaminho no qual era segurado por sua boca, sendo liberados nove entidades de dragões nas quais emergem de dentro da boca da estátua. Quando o processo do selamento já está quase completo, um dos nove olhos da se abre. Hidan e Kakuzu A estátua é invocada para selar duas Bijū, as Duas Caudas e as Três Caudas, enquanto no processo, Nagato explica os feitos das Akatsuki. Como resultado, Yugito Nii morre. Caçada por Itachi Depois que Kisame captura Rōshi, o jinchūiriki das Quatro Caudas, ele e Itachi discutem sobre o selamento das Bijū. Itachi diz que eles não precisam ser precipitados para capturar a Kyūbi, porque as Bijū devem ser seladas em ordem, portanto a Nove Caudas tem de ser a última a ser capturada. Se a seqüência for desrespeitada, o equilíbrio do selo será comprometido, e como consequência, a estátua iria se despedaçar. Kinjutsu do Clã Tsuchigumo Depois de Pein Rikudō capturar Utakata, a Seis Caudas é extraída para dentro da estátua, resultando em sua na morte do jinchūriki. Invasão de Pain Depois de Sasuke Uchiha capturar "Killer B", o jinchūriki das Oito Caudas, Akatsuki tenta selar o Bijū dentro da estátua, porém, eles percebem que era apenas uma cópia. Reunião dos Cinco Kage Depois da morte de Nagato, Tobi afirma que Nagato era só outro que tinha o pacto com a estátua. Ele constata que Sasuke Uchiha seria uma boa opção para substituir Nagato, mas decide esperar, aguardando o momento em que ele estivesse mais fácil de se manipular. Guerra Mundial Ninja Ao chegar em acordo com a aliança sugerida por Kabuto Yakushi, Tobi revela para ele que debaixo de seu esconderijo subterrâneo, há uma grande flor-de-Lótus onde Gedō Mazō se encontra na copa da flor. Seguindo para baixo, Tobi mostra no caule da enorme flor, o clone de Hashirama Senju, criado a partir de suas células remanescentes. Descendo mais ainda, até o nível das raízes da planta, apresenta para Kabuto o grande Exército de Zetsu Branco que ele criou utilizando uma porcetangem do chakra das Bijū. thumb|left|A estátua é invocada no campo de batalha.Enquanto na Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja, a estátua é invocada no campo de batalha para dar assistência a Tobi, para conseguir o chakra substituto da Kyūbi. Vista a situação caótica que Gedō Mazō estava criando, Chōji e Chōza ativam ao Chō Baika no Jutsu para lutar contra a estátua. Porém, a estátua antes de se confrontar, deu um grande rugido, que repeliu aos outros dois gigantes que provocu um temporário terremoto. Na tremedeira, Kitsuchi apela imdediatamente para seu Doton: Sando no Jutsu para imobilizar a Gedō Mazō, porém antes que o tivesse feito, a estátua libera de suas saliências, uma poderosa rajada de energia elétrica de chakra, devastando mais ainda ao campo de batalha. Mais tarde, a estátua tenta esmagar Darui e Shikamaru Nara com seu pé bem maior que o planalto onde os dois shinobi estavam. Aproveitando tamanha confusão, Tobi consegue obter o Benihisago e a Kohaku no Jōhei. thumb|A estátua com Tobi seus Seis Caminhos sobre sua palma junto dos artefatos.Em uma área florestal, Tobi e seu novo Pein no Rikudō juntamente dos artefatos obtidos na no campo da batalha da Primeira Divisão, ele aguarda o fim do segundo dia de guerra sobre a palma da estátua. Tempo depois ao ter se chocado no encontro com Naruto e Killer B, Tobi liberta o Bijū Mōdo de [Rōshi e dos outros jinchūriki, Naruto consegue tirar o controle de Tobi sob Son Gokū, com isso, Tobi imediatamente invoca de novo a estátua para trazer de volta o Bijū para dentro de Gedō Mazō. Tobi então assiste de cima da estátua a luta dos jinchūriki, e decide puxar o resto dos Bijū por precaução, para assim lutar pessoalmente. Ele então deixa a estátua ainda invocada para utiliza-la posteriormente. Renascimento do Jūbi Habilidades thumb|A entidade do dragão removendo almas. Somente aqueles que possuem ambos os DNA dos Uchiha e dos Senju, ou são portadores do Rinnegan, são capazes de invocar e controlar Gedō Mazō. Quando convocado, a estátua vem de debaixo do solo, emergindo parcialmente ou totalmente para combate. A forma como é conjurado depende da situação. Quando Nagato invocou a estátua, as barras negras emergiram do estômago da estátua que perfurou as costas de seu invocador de seu estômago perfurou as costas de seu mestre, procriando um dragão de energia de sua boca. Quando esta entidade entrou em contato com uma pessoa, sua alma foi arrancada de seus corpos, sendo mortos instantaneamente. Os membros da Akatsuki utilizaram uma técnica de selamento em que nove desses dragões, cercam o Jinchūriki ou a Bijū se aglomerando em uma cúpula de chakra que iria sugando o chakra da continuamente até ser reduzido à zero. No que o chakra da Bijū fosse totalmente absorvido pela estátua, a mesma iria armazenar o chakra ganho dentro de sí, para seu utilizo posterior. Nagato queria usar estas as Bijū para criar uma arma que pode destruir um país inteiro. Tobi, no entanto, pretende remontá-los nas Dez Caudas. Em combinação com Mazō no Kusari do Caminho Exterior, o chakra armazenado da Bijū pode ser dirigido e armazenado de volta para o jinchūriki anterior, e pode ser retirado rapidamente de volta para a estátua conforme desejado. thumb|left|Gedō Mazō usando as correntes de chakra. Como é evidente seu enorme tamanho, a estátua possui grande força suficiente para lutar contra Chōza e Chōji Akimichi nas suas formas colossais. Também foi mostrado que a estátua é extremamente resistente para levar um dos Chōdan Bakugeki do Chōji sem mesmo ter sido empurrado para trás, e parar o Doton: Sando no Jutsu de Kitsuchi. No anime, ele também é exibido com um nível elevado de agilidade, apesar de seu tamanho enorme, ele poderia saltar distâncias enormes. Ele também é capaz de criar ondas de choque devastadoras, capazes de aniquilar a um campo de batalha inteiro, e das saliências em suas costas, lançar jatos de energia explosivos. Influências * A aparência decadente da estátua e sua postura quando não está em uso, é semelhante a um Sokushinbutsu (即身仏), uma prática por monges budistas para cometer suicídio ritual ao auto mumificação. * Tal como acontece com o sábio dos seis caminhos, a estátua é influenciada pela terminologia budista. Gedō (外道; Literalmente significa "Caminho Exterior"), derivado do Sanskrit Tīrthika, refere a qualquer doutrina que "bandas de rolamento do Caminho Exterior" a ilustração. Isto é oposto aos ensinos de budismo ortodoxo: o Naidō (内道; Literalmente significando "Caminho Interior") Referências en:Demonic Statue of the Outer Path es:Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior ru:Демоническая Статуя Внешнего Пути Categoria:Personagens